Son of a Prime
by a dark hero
Summary: Optimus has found his lost son but wait his son is now human with Cybertonian abilities how will this fall on the autobots and Decepticons mainly Megatron when he learns that his nephew is alive and will optimus take the fact that his son is falling for Miko.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

There hasn't been much Decepticons activity in a while. Jack was at work at K.O Burger with Arcee waiting in the parking lot in her motorcycle form.

* * *

While back at base Miko and Raf are playing Video games with Smokescreen watching, Bulkhead and BumbleBee going a few rounds of Lobbing, Ratchet working on the base main computer while Ironhide, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Mirage are out on patrol and Ultra Magnus was on the roof of their base just looking at the sky thinking about something.

Optimus Prime was in his room thinking about his long lost son, Orion whom he presumed dead as today would be his 15th birthday and when his sparkmate Elita One has gone offline by giving birth to a new born sparkling.

Then he was suddenly greeted by Alpha Trion.

**"Optimus Prime. Something you hold dear will returned to you in a another form."**

Then Alpha Trion was gone and Optimus begins to think on what he said.

He then leave his room and heads for the command room where he see's Jack and Arcee pulling into the base, Jack hop off and went to Raf and Miko joining them playing Video games as Arcee walk up to Optimus.

"Optimus, today is.." Arcee said silently to Optimus but he cuts her off.

"I know the birth of my long lost son, Orion and death of Elita One." Optimus spoke with sad tone in his voice.

"Old friend I know the lost of your sparkling and sparkmate has taken greatly dimmed your spark." Ratchet spoke as the memory of that day goes through his mind.

"We were all there on that day, well except for Smokescreen and the human children." Ultra Magnus spoke entering the command room.

"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen asked what was on the young teens minds.

"Yeah, we want to know!" Miko yelled.

So they explain to them what they're talking about.

"Optimus has a son?" Jack question only to get a nod from his partner.

"And wife then lost them both in one day." Raf said in a sad tone.

"Optimus. I pick up an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said getting the Prime attention," It just a few clicks of here."

"I'll check it out myself." Optimus said as he transformed and drove out of the base.

* * *

Optimus Prime reach the location the Autobot emergency beacon was coming from, the signal led to a half buried pod in the desert sand and then proceeds to dig the pod out but stop when he found a door with the Autobot insignia.

_'Optimus Prime. Something you hold dear will returned to you in a another form.'_ Alpha Trion words rang through Optimus Prime's helm.

He then opens the door only to find a human wearing a black jumpsuit with a red Autobot insignia on the front of his shirt, from what he could tell the human is about 15. Optimus then found the pod computer and access it, what he read shock him.

This pod is the very one that he put his son on to be send somewhere safe and this human could be his son, Orion whom Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage, Ultra Magnus and himself all presumed that he was dead and right before his optics is his son as a human. He was glad that he found his son and shock that he was now a human.  
The young teen began to awaken, his blue eyes met Optimus Prime's blue optics then the young teen spoke.

"Creator?" The young teen spoke.

"Yes Orion, it is I, your Creator." Optimus said with tears of Energon streaming down his face as he pick up his son and bring to eye level, "Let's take you home and have Ratchet take a look at you."

Optimus then transformed into a truck and Orion got in then Optimus Prime drove off to base.

* * *

Once they arrive to the Autobots base both human and Autobot alike were silent as they stare at the young teen, who seem to be about the same age as Miko, in the Autobots leader servo as they wonder why this human was wearing an outfit with the Autobot insignia.

_'Can they please stop staring at me.'_ Orion thought.

"I would like for you all to meet to my long lost son, Orion." Optimus Prime spoke breaking the silence.

"Optimus. My old friend that is not your son, just a human child wearing an outfit with the Autobot insignia." Ratchet spoke eyeing the young teen.

Just to prove him wrong, Orion transform into his robotic form which surprising looking very similar to Optimus Prime before he became prime, the only thing that has him standing from other Cybertronians is that he about the height of a human and quickly went back to his human alt.

"Ratchet, I want you to run some test on Orion." Optimus ordered handing his son to the medic.

Ratchet sat Orion down on a berth and scan him when he finish the scan his optics widen from pure sock, he quickly rush to the computer putting up Orion's scan on the screen.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet muttered.

"Is there a problem, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked concern for his son.

"No. It seems that your son can have two robot forms, two alt modes and it appears that his other robot form also the second alt are lock," Ratchet explained. "Also it appears he has no weapons system but there's electrical discharge coils build into his hands, I'm guessing it either for defense or attack."

"Very well and Arcee, you train him." said the Autobot leader only to get a nod from femme bot, "I know how much you wanted to train him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

...Few Days later...

Arcee has been training Orion and he had progress greatly though he only stay in human alt while she train him, he would go into robot form if the situation calls for it, Orion has bonded with the other autobots as well with Jack, Raf and Miko but he connected with her more than the others and that the two of them hang out so much together the other started to tease Orion saying that he has a crush on her while for Miko if they tried to tease her, she would prank them hard.

Orion was messing with Ratchet tools putting something together then he got a large cut on his hand and blood started to seep out, he eyed the red liquid not sure what it is but knows that it is needed to keep his human body alive.

Miko walk over to Orion wanting to know why he never bother to hang with her, Jack and Raf lately but then she saw the blood and the trance he was in as if he never seen blood before.

_'I forgot he entirely not human but Cybertronian but why is he bleeding, Ratchet never said anything about him actually being human maybe his scan didn't show it.'_ Miko thought and then she took hold of his hand, "You're going to bleed out if you keep staring at the cut."

"Bleed out?" Orion asked.

"It mean your losing blood." Miko said as she lead him to the restroom while grabbing the first aid kit, "It like Cybertronians when they lose enough energon.", She then started cleaning the cut on his hand and bandage it.

"You need to be careful." Miko says to him in a caring voice only to get a nod from him.

"You're really shy for someone that a son of a prime but you'll grow out of it eventually." Miko says, "How come you haven't been hanging out with me lately?"

"I've been busy is all, you know training." Orion said.

Then they walk to the main room of the base only to see the spacebridge activate as Arcee, Smokescreen and Wheeljack prepare to go on their latest mission.

"Can I go?" Orion asked.

"No you can't." Optimus says to his son.

"Please dad, you kept me coop up here ever since you found me." Orion begged.

"No." Optimus says sternly.

"It just recon so there no harm done letting him come with us." Wheeljack spoke with Smokescreen nodding in agreement.

"Are your processors fried? he only a sparkling and a son of a prime no less, bringing him with us would put him in danger and there a reason why we keep him in base for his protection." Arcee stated.

"I can protect myself and I prove that in training auntie Acree." Orion says in a matter of fact voice.

"What if we're attack by cons? you have no experience in fighting the Decepticons and I'm putting my nephew in harms way." Arcee says in a stern voice but knowing him, she knew he wouldn't giving up the chance to see the outside world.

"I'm 15, I can handle myself when there danger after you train me to be ready for anything." Orion stated trying to leave no room for an argument.

"Yeah in Human standards but in Cybertronian you're still a child." Ratchet spoke.

"But I'm not all Cybertonian am I? because I've been remodel as a human there for I have flesh and blood like any human but having a cybernetic skeleton which allows me to transform into my Cybertronian form." Orion stated giving a small glance at Ratchet.

"Fine you can go but stay in robot form." Optimus said giving in to his son.

Orion just nod his head while transforming into his Cybertronian form and Arcee place her hand down, he step onto her hand and she place him on her shoulder as they go through the spacebridge.

"Optimus, your son human body isn't aging like a Cybertronians and I'm afraid that when he was born, he was born sick and on the verge of death, I was sure he wasn't going to make it over night." Ratchet spoke.

"Are you saying what I think your saying." Optimus question.

"That by all means that your son died on the night of his birth, I don't think that this teen is your son." Ratchet said.

"But that can't be right, you saw what the kid looks like when he transforms." Bulkhead spoke, "He look just like Optimus."

"Maybe the ancient primes brought him to us?" Bumblebee asked.

"That could be, they must have felt sorry for a new born sparkling never getting to live his life so they must revive his body and made changes to his body making it the way is it now but as in infant and had the ship make sure that the baby get all the thing that the body needs to grow." Ratchet explained giving his thoughts, "But the scan show that he your son."

* * *

Acree with Orion on her shoulder, Smokescreen and Wheeljack had found a cave full of mine energon that looks like that hasn't touch by Decepticons.

"We found the mother load of energon, this well last us a long while." Wheeljack spoke.

"But Medbot perfected the Synth-En (Synthetic Energon) so that we consume it and never have to live of regular energon without have any of the , so why mine this when we have the Synth-En." Orion said.

"Yeah for you since energon is harmful to you, so Ratchet perfected the Synth-En so you can still have energon for your Cybertronian half but we can still get the side effects but to a minimal to what Ratchet had and we can't keep consuming it but you can." Arcee explained.

"Well let's call it in and start mining this stuff." Smokescreen said as he was about to contact base but was stop as soon that Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave and Airachnid entered the cave.

"Well hello Arcee it been while and I see that you got a sparkling, I didn't know you had a son." Airachnid said, "It'll make killing you more enjoyable."

"Orion run."

So Orion ran leaving Arcee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen to fight the Decepticons but Megatron was able to get pass the Autobots and go after the young sparkling.

Orion ran deeper into the cave as he look back only to see Megatron was chasing him, so he continue to run as getting away from him was his top priority then the leader of the Decepticons started firing his cannon at him and Orion instinctively jump to the side and continue that motion as his chaser kept firing at him.

Orion finally hit a dead end as Megatron closest in on him.

"No where to run child." Megatron spoke.

_'Maybe?'_ Orion thought as he analyze the situation.

Megatron tried to punch him but Orion jump high enough for him to miss and get his fist stuck into the ground as he run up while putting electricity into his fist and punch Megatron with enough force to destroy a car, Orion then jumps over his shoulder and ran for Arcee.

* * *

Knowing that Megatron had went after their young teammate but they had to take care of the ones in front of them.

"Why are you here." Acree demanded.

"Well you see, we pick up the sparkling Energon signature and thought why not recruit him." Shockwave told her.

"You can't take him, he a prime." Smokescreen told him.

"And you think that will stop us?" Starscream question him.

"No. but you should know who his father is, if Megatron get his hands on him." Wheeljack said.

"And who that?" Airachnid asked him.

"Optimus prime, that kid a prime by birth." Arcee told her, "And he my nephew."

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY! THERE A CRAZY CON AFTER ME!"

Both bots are opposite fractions looks towards the young Cybertronian think that he was crazy after what he called the Decepticon leader then the three Autobots saw that he jump away of the upcoming fire and so did they making Megatron shoot his own men.

"I see that training I put you through is working and you made old rust butt shoot his own men." Arcee told him.

"Stand down Megatron, you're surrounded." Smokescreen told him.

"Not without the sparkling." Megatron told them.

"I won't go with you, I'm an Autobot." Orion says to him,

"Hmm you look a lot like Optimus prime." He tells him, "Could you be his son? I was aware that he had a sparkling."

"You're right I'm his son but I went through some changes." Orion told him.

"What do you mean." Megatron demanded of him.

Orion to show what he meant, he quickly transformed into his human form and back to his Cybertronian form.

"I'm only half Cybertronian." He told the con leader.

"So my nephew is just a disappointment if you were a pure blooded Cybertronian then you can achieve great thing though I must admit you do have some skill." Megatron tells him and then left with his group.

The Autobots mined the Energon and gone back to base telling the others what happen.


End file.
